Photographic Memory
by BabyCharmander
Summary: While looking through a photo album, Kirby finds a picture of a certain special fairy... Entry for Ivy's fic contest KirbyRibbon


Heya folks! BabyCharmander here. Ph33r my stupidest title for a fanfic yet! :D Anyway, this is my first romance story! Forgive me if it seems stupid...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kirby characters in this story. Nintendo/Hal does.  
  
-------------------------------- --------  
  
Kirby sat on his bed, flipping through a few pages in his photo album.  
  
He found a photo of him, Rick, Coo, and Kine after their first adventure together. Kirby was eating his slice of cake, Coo was napping in a tree. Rick had his plate sideways, and the cake was about to fall on Kine's head.  
  
Kirby giggled at the picture, then turned the page. This picture was of him and a Rocky, riding on a mine cart. This was taken from his little treasure hunt, which he called "The Great Cave Offensive".  
  
Kirby continued flipping through the pages, as different memories passed through his mind. He noticed one picture from his most recent adventure. It was a picture of him, King Dedede, Adeline, Waddle Dee, and Ribbon all cheering together. Kirby smiled and turned the page, but suddenly stopped.  
  
Ribbon.  
  
He turned back to the picture, and looked at the little fairy. Ribbon! She joined him in his most recent adventure, and he forgot her already!?  
  
Suddenly, a flood of memories poured into his mind...  
  
--------- -------------  
  
Kirby was sitting on a small hilltop, looking at the stars. It was a clear night, and it the stars lit up the dark night.  
  
That was when he first met her.  
  
Ribbon fell from the sky, and hit Kirby, knocking him a few feet away. As soon as the creampuff got up, another object hit him. It was a small, crystal shard.  
  
Kirby picked up the crystal, and examined it. Then he turned to look at Ribbon, who was sitting on the ground, crying. In her hands, she held a similar crystal.  
  
"Excuse me..." Kirby asked, slowly approaching the girl. "Are you okay?"  
  
"The Dark Cloud... we had never thought it would come back... so soon..." she choked out. "My mother sent me away with the Crystal... but the Dark Clouds attacked me... Now the Crystal is broken... I've failed..."  
  
"Crystal?" Kirby looked at the piece in his paws. "Oh, I have the other part!" He ran up to Ribbon, and showed her the shard. It floated out of his paws, and joined with the one that the young fairy was holding. "See? It'll be okay now."  
  
"No... Look!" Ribbon pointed to the sky, where tons of shards were falling like rain. And not just on Pop Star! They were falling through space.  
  
"Well then..." Kirby looked at Ribbon, determination in his face. "I, Kirby, defender of Pop Star, promise to help get the rest of those shards!" Ribbon looked up to Kirby, both their sapphire eyes meeting.  
  
"You... you will?" She wiped the tears from her face. "Oh thank you!" She gave Kirby a hug, then suddenly backed up, and blushed. "Sorry..."  
  
"That's okay..." Kirby said, not really sure what to thing. No one had done that to him before... "Come on, you can sleep at my house, and we'll start looking tomorrow."  
  
------ --------  
  
Kirby smiled, remembering that night. He didn't know at that time that he would be on his biggest adventure yet. The day after that Waddle Dee, Dedede, and Adeline joined him. They were all good friends now, but Ribbon... was a little more.  
  
----- ---------  
  
"Let's see what the next planet the Crystal will lead us to next!" Ribbon exclaimed, letting the Crystal float out of her hands. Everyone watched as a portal appeared before them. Ribbon let out a gasp.  
  
"Geez, that planet's a mess!" Dedede said, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Definitely not a pretty picture..." Adeline commented.  
  
"Looks scary! I don't wanna go..." Waddle Dee backed away from the picture.  
  
"What planet is this, Ribbon?" Kirby asked.  
  
"It my home..." she replied, tears dripping down her face. Kirby's eyes widened, and everyone else gasped.  
  
Kirby placed his paw on Ribbon's shoulder.  
  
"You don't need to worry! We'll get that Dark Matter, and complete the Crystal!" Everyone nodded, and ran up to the portal. Kirby tripped, and everyone else ran over him.  
  
"Kirby! Are you okay!?" Ribbon exclaimed, flying down towards the puffball.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." Kirby said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Here, I'll help you!" Ribbon picked Kirby up, and (with a little difficulty) flew into the portal.  
  
As soon as everyone stepped out, they found Dark Matter was completely covering the sky. Seeing her home planet in this condition, tears flooded Ribbon's eyes. Kirby put his paw on her hand, and looked at her.  
  
"We can do this, Ribbon. We can save your planet..."  
  
------ --------------  
  
Soon the Crystal was together once more, and Miracle Matter was defeated. Everyone was celebrating-  
  
Everyone, that is, except Ribbon.  
  
She sat at her table alone, looking at the sky. Kirby, noticing Ribbon didn't seem happy, walked up to her and sat down.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's weird... The quest still seems incomplete..." she replied, not looking at Kirby. He just smiled, and placed a paw on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything's fine. The Crystal is together, Dark Matter is gone, what else is missing?" Ribbon turned around to look at him and was about to say something, when she gasped.  
  
"LOOK!" she shouted. Kirby whirled around, and found that the Fairy Queen had grown bigger, and she had a sinister look on her face.  
  
"It's the Dark Matter!" Kirby said, grabbing the Crystal. The Crystal shot a beam out at the queen, sending the Darkness flying out of her. The Darkness flew into space, forming another "planet". "Looks like we have more work to do..."  
  
------- --------  
  
Kirby flew around Dark Star, searching for the head of the Dark Matter, Zero Squared. That's when he heard the fluttering of wings behind him.  
  
"Ribbon, what are you doing here? I though you stayed at Ripple Star..."  
  
"Your power alone cannot defeat Zero Squared. You need the Crystal's help... and mine, too." She held out the Crystal, and handed it to Kirby. The puffball just stared at Ribbon.  
  
"You're sure you want to kelp me? You could get hurt!"  
  
"I care for my planet, and want to protect it..." Ribbon paused, and looked down. "And I care for you, too..."  
  
"..."  
  
--------- --------  
  
"Hurry up, Kirby!" Ribbon exclaimed, pulling Kirby a little closer. "His tail! Attack his tail!" Kirby nodded, and blasted the Crystal at Zero Squared's odd looking tail. With a last, dying roar, the demon was brought down. Kirby had won.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed as his Warp Star flew by. "It's gonna explode!" They both leapt onto the star, Ribbon holding Kirby tight as it zoomed through Dark Star. The two flew out just as the "planet" exploded. "We did it, Ribbon." He looked at her, and smiled. "We won!"  
  
--- -------------  
  
That night, Kirby, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, and Adeline were rewarded with shards from the Crystal itself. But Kirby received more than a crystal shard that night.  
  
"Kirby... I ..." Ribbon flew up to Kirby, and blushed a bit. "I love you..." With that, she kissed him. Kirby's face instantly turned red, and he danced around the room in a daze. Suddenly, he tripped down the stairs, and was knocked out.  
  
--------------------- --------  
  
Kirby touched his face where Ribbon kissed him. My, what memories... With that he shut the album, and looked out the window into the clear, night's sky.  
  
"I love you too, Ribbon."  
  
------------------------------------------------ --------------------  
  
Wow, that has got to be my corniest story EVAR! XD Well, please review, and flames are accepted. 


End file.
